Royai: When He Became Fuhrer
by otaku1022
Summary: Roy Mustang becomes Fuhrer and takes Riza Hawkeye as his queen.


**Author Note: These characters are not mine. They belong to Arakawa. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well, what will you do now?" Fuhrer Roy Mustang asked as he closed the door to his office. The curtains were closed and still reporters smashed their faces against the windows, groping for the new fuhrer's attention. Riza Hawkeye was the only one left in the dimly-lit room with him. "What do you mean, sir?" she questioned, her salute never wavering. "At ease," he relieved her, "I mean, I'm not sure what I mean, but…" He trailed off in thought. "What do you order me to do, sir?" she asked. Roy took a step closer to her, looking into her eyes which revealed nothing. "Hell, I can't take it anymore, Riza" he sighed, shaking his head. Riza's eyes were shocked. He never called her 'Riza'. But before she could think anymore, his warm arms were around her. "We've made it, Riza," he whispered, "We made it to the top." Riza couldn't think. "Will you retire? Please? I want you by my side, but I want to be able to touch you. I want to feel your warmth with me every night. Please, Riza," Roy confessed as he pulled back. He let it all out, not leaving a single thing, "Riza, I've waited all this time to claim you as my wife." Riza almost jumped back in shock. She'd kept herself behind a barrier for so long, she didn't remember how to let it out. "I…" she stumbled for words. Roy got down on one knee. "Riza Hawkeye. You are the Hawk's Eye. Will you be my eternal wife? My queen?" Riza stood completely at turmoil with herself. "Sir," she started before pausing, "I decline." Roy was flabbergasted. "Sir, please rise," she gave an order, looking straight ahead as if talking to the wall, "You must not be distracted in your goal… You must bring this country to a democracy. You promised that day would come. We cannot be together. Our sins are our own, for us to bear. We do not deserve happiness. We must make our sins right. We must make atonement. It pains me so, Roy. It pains me to say this because-" She stopped herself, tears slowly rolling down her cheeks in sadness and frustration. Roy could see the change of heart within her. She continued through clenched teeth, "I love you, Roy. Roy Mustang, I love you, and damn it, I want you to succeed!" She breathed heavily before breaking down into tears. Roy rose at this point to hold her. She put her arms around him, tears falling. "Riza," Roy rubbed her back with concern. "Yes, Roy. The answer is yes. I could never say no," she whispered with a smile into his chest. Roy shed a tear of his own witnessing Riza's raw emotions on display. He squeezed her tight, never wanting to let her go. "I've never lived this free before," Riza confided. "I've always seen you hiding, Riza. I've been hiding too," Roy replied as he pulled back. Riza smiled as she gazed into Roy's dark eyes. She looked down nervously at her shaking knees. Roy supported her as he lowered them to a sitting position on the floor. He held her in his arms, caressing her hair from her face as he smiled. "You know, I'm not technically resigned yet," Riza commented. "I'm the fuhrer now. I could make this legal," he answered, "That would definitely help out Ross and Brosh, but I still don't want you to be under me in the ranks. I need a queen, an equal." "You could make it legal, and I could retire from service for you," Riza took his hands and kissed his fingertips as she watched him grin. "I'm thinking about that one," Roy mused, "Your grandfather will be happy." "My grandfather?" Riza inquired. "Yes, my predecessor. He was your mother's father," Roy explained. "He's my grandfather? I never knew," Riza sat up straight with big eyes. "Yes," Roy confirmed. Riza slowly sank back into Mustang's arms. "I'm still going to be armed," Riza said casually, "Don't think that by retiring, I won't stop protecting you. I will never let anyone hurt you. Or let you do anything stupid." "Riza, you're free to carry as many guns as you wish as my wife; I want your happiness more than anything," Roy responded. "Oh, but please no guns under your pillow," Roy added with a scared face. "Sir, I can't do that," Riza objected as there was a knock on the door. Riza abruptly stood. Mustang followed suit.

Roy ordered, "Come in." The door burst open. It was Edward Elric, his brother Alphonse Elric, his wife Winry, Al's new wife May, and Winry and Ed's son. "Congratulations!" they all shouted. Edward approached his old friend shaking his hand. "You're doing pretty well now, Colonel," he said, "Now, I promised this." Edward shoved 520 cenz into Roy's hand. "Fullmetal?" Roy asked. "Now give me 900 cenz!" Ed demanded with a grin. No one spoke as the two handed money between them. It was understood that silence was best. Roy coughed up the money. "You remember what else I told you?" Ed asked. Roy recalled the day when Edward told him, "Don't worry the Lieutenant." He looked over at Riza and held his hand out. She shyly put her hand in his and let him pull her to him. "Meet my queen," he announced. Jaws dropped in shock. More congratulations followed. The company didn't stay very long. May and Al talked of Xing and shortly mentioned the activities between Amestris and Xing. The Elrics eventually left, leaving Roy and Riza alone again.

"So, I'm your queen?" Riza asked with a look of professionalism. "You always have been," Roy replied, "Now it's official." He pulled her close one last time and whispered, "You better hand in your letter of resignation soon. I can't refrain from touching you. I've barely managed to keep my hands to myself for this long." His lips lingered dangerously close to hers. Riza watched him as he stared at her lips. This gorgeous man looked so pained with the effort of self control. She imagined the near future if she kissed him now. Would it change much? She imagined torturing him until their wedding day. If she kissed him now, how far could she go before she could stop herself and him? Would she dare stop him? All the passion in her head screamed at her. She turned her head and took a step back. "Roy," she paused to explain. She ran over the words in her head before she spoke them, "This sounds ridiculous… Forgive me, but if I kissed you just now, I wouldn't be able to stop." She stole a glance back at Roy, who looked surprised. "I understand," he nodded with a smile. "You do?" Riza asked shyly. Roy took a step and hugged her. "Yes, my queen. You're always the best at decisions. I knew what would happen, and you did too," he answered.

Six months later…

"Havoc, is everything ready out there?" Roy asked nervously. The wedding took forever to plan, and Roy still sensed he was missing something. "Yeah, boss. Everything's ready," Havoc answered. "You look great, Fuhrer!" Fuery commented. "Yeah, no kidding," Breda added. "Thanks, guys. But I feel like something is missing," Roy said. "Well, that would be the bride. She hasn't arrived yet," Fallman answered. "What!?" Roy blurted out. "Don't worry, sir," Fallman pushed Roy towards the door to the wedding ceremony. "No! Where is she?" he questioned. "She'll be here," Fallman gave Roy a shove, "She's always been punctual" Roy was pushed out into the open where everyone stood and clapped. He smiled shyly with anxiety and gave a slight wave as he took his place next to the minister. Everyone took their seats, and Roy looked around nervously as he spotted Gracia and Elicia, the Elric family, and to Roy's surprise, in the back, there was a palanquin. A masked figure pulled the curtains aside to reveal an adorned Emperor Ling of Xing. He gave Mustang a smile and a wave as Lanfan brought him some food from the reception table. There were a large number of military personnel which had been invited as well. Roy scanned over their faces as they all sat patiently. Then, the music started. Roy gulped and looked down the aisle. And she came- Riza Hawkeye, soon to be Mrs. Mustang. Roy's eyes widened in surprise. She walked down the aisle confidently in her uniform. The music stopped, and she took her place on the minister's other side as she saluted Mustang. "Riza," he whispered confused, about to ask what was going on. The minister started and Mustang just stood quietly in shock.

When the exchange of the rings came, Elicia stood with the pillow. She came forward with a file on the pillow and two rings. Roy looked at the orange envelope and his eyes grew huge. His hands shook as he took the envelope and pulled the document out. Riza could be seen in his peripheral with a smile. It was her letter of resignation. The thing that had been bugging him at the back of his mind. He smiled at last and chuckled. "It's your letter," he replied, showing to her. She nodded with a smile. "Surprise," she whispered. Roy gave the envelope to his best man, Havoc, who gave it to Breda. It passed from Breda to Fallman, and finally to Fuery, who grudgingly held it for the rest of the ceremony. The minister continued on. The 'I do's, the vows, everything was intricately planned until, "You may kiss your bride." Roy took a step forward, hesitating. He put his hands on Riza's waist. She laced her fingers behind his neck. She looked up into his eyes full of love. Roy lowered his head until their foreheads touched. Finally, their lips met; Riza pulled Roy even closer while his hands moved to her hips and pulled her to him.

Roy turned playful as he nibbled her lip, but Riza began to feel the crowd of large people who were watching. Roy caught on and the two pulled apart. Riza turned bright red and Mustang grinned as he offered her his arm and walked them down the aisle. Claps and whistles resounded and once they had arrived at the reception area, Roy quickly ducked them under an arch and into a dark passageway. He chuckled again, pinning Riza against the wall, "You're going to get it for that little trick, Riza." Before Riza could reply, Roy's mouth was on hers. His hands slid under her uniform and usual black athletic shirt. His warm hands on her skin made Riza feel dizzy. Roy's mouth moved to her jawbone and neck as his breath lingered on her skin. "Sir, I think they're…" Riza trailed off as Roy's fingers crept up her back, pulling her away from the wall. "…looking for us," she finished as she sighed. Eventually, Roy retreated grudgingly, "I suppose you're right." He kissed her one last time before he fixed Riza's shirt and offered his arm again. "We'll have plenty of time later," Riza smiled as Roy led her back out into the light.

The reception was delightful. Fuery was playing some music people milled around, others stood and held conversations, and still more people had begun to dance. Congratulations came from every side- the Elric family, the Xing emperor, military comrades as they walked through the crowd. Roy handed Riza over to retired Grumman for the (grand)father-daughter dance. Roy nodded to Fuery and the music began. When the song was over, he stepped in, pulling Riza close as the next dance began. Couples around them started dancing. Roy noticed Edward coaching his son to ask Elicia to dance before taking his very pregnant Winry to the dance area. Havoc politely asked Rebecca to dance. Grumman was dancing courteously with Gracia. Maria Ross dragged Brosh to the floor. A soft hand touched his cheek. His focus returned to Riza. She smiled at him before resting her head on his chest and allowing him to lead her in the dance.

At the end of the reception, when most of the guests had gone, Roy inspected the messy area. He shrugged, "Havoc." "Yes, sir. Understood," Havoc answered with a salute. Roy escorted Riza up into his palace. "Roy, we should help them," Riza said. "I'll clean up at his wedding," he lifted Riza up into his arms and carried her inside.

Roy put Riza down on the bed, turning to his closet as he took his jacket off and flung it into the darkness of the closet. "Roy," Riza said as she sat up and he unbuttoned his white shirt, "This will be the last time my uniform comes off. It'll never be put on again." Roy's shirt was off and he threw that in the same vicinity of his jacket. "Well then," Roy mused, turning around, "I'll have to be the one to take it off for you." Riza stood and put her hands on his bare chest somberly. One of her hands found its way to his side where it rested on his scar. She rested her head on his chest, and Roy hugged her. "What's wrong?" he asked, sensing the change in mood and wondering if something he said upset her. "Do I deserve happiness?" Riza asked quietly, "After everything I've done?" "Oh, Riza," Roy held her tighter. Riza began to shake with sobs. "You're not supposed to cry on your wedding night," Roy wiped her tears with his thumbs, cupping her face. He kissed her tenderly before holding her again. "I'm sorry, Roy," Riza said, "I'm sorry I'm so conflicted." Roy kissed the top of her head before whispering, "I'm conflicted too. But I love you. And Riza, after tonight I don't want any more crying. We'll fix our wrongs… Don't forget it." He gave Riza a quick squeeze. "I'm going to change," he said, "Will you be alright?" Riza nodded, her sniffs subsiding.

Roy changed into his silk pajamas and found Riza standing, looking contemplatively out the window. "Riza," he reached out to touch her shoulder. She turned, and Roy could see her mood had changed, "Roy, I love you." She looked at the ground, "And I trust you. Completely." She rushed into his arms as she kissed him passionately. Roy was caught off guard. "Take it off now," she whispered with a sly smile as she took a breath before kissing him again.

Roy took her jacket off, and worked on getting her concealed-carry holsters off. He took the two guns and put them on the side table. Somehow they had worked themselves over to the bed. Riza kicked her boots off as she sat down on the bed. Roy's mouth was still on hers as he unbuckled her belt with two holsters and guns attached. He smiled as he put the belt on the table as well. Riza let out a laugh as they parted for a moment. "There's more to come, Mustang," she grinned, pulling him onto the bed.

Sunlight hit Riza's face. Her eyes cracked open as she recognized a warm embrace. "Roy," she thought. He was holding her body to his with one arm under her head and the other wrapped around her waist. She turned to see him. He slept soundly, but her stirring awoke him. His eyes cracked open, "Good morning, Beautiful." "Good morning, Handsome," she replied as she slid away from his arms to prop herself up on her elbows. Roy followed suit, looking around the room as she did. Roy's pajamas were in the far left corner, Riza's jacket was slung over a chair by the window, her holsters on the floor by the nightstand, her six guns and dagger on the nightstand, her shirt flung to a corner by the door, her boots at the bottom of the bed, and various other clothing strewn about the room. "You couldn't just make one pile, sir?" Riza teased as she looked over at his shocked face. "I was aiming for one spot in my defense," he replied, leaning his head to rest on hers as he inhaled her scent. "I wonder what time it is," Riza said. "Does it matter?" Roy asked as he kissed his queen, "I have you, and that's all I need."


End file.
